thecontinentfandomcom-20200216-history
Titles
Not sure about the difference between a Jarl and Count? Uncertain how to address royalty or the nobles?This list should help. You can also find the same information in chart format on our game board. Emperor/Empress Alt. Imperator/Imperatoress Style: "His/Her Imperial and Royal Majesty" (abbreviated as HI&RM), is the style used by King-Emperors and their consorts as heads of imperial dynasties that were simultaneously royal. Sometimes styled as "His Holiness" in public ceremonies. Territory: '''Empire '''Concept: An emperor (male) or empress (female) is the highest title in and the absolutistic leader of the Nilfgaardian Empire. Although sharing their realm with a number of barons, counts, dukes, princes, senators, and other aristocrats, the Emperor's rule is totalitarian and disloyalty is often punished by death. The Emperor is also the religious head of state, bearing the inherited title of High Priest of the Great Sun, among others. They also command the Imperial Army, administered through a Field Marshall. Example: '''Emhyr var Emreis is both the Emperor of Nilfgaard as well as the King of Cintra. King/Queen Alt. Konung/Rhena (Skellige Isles); Queen Regnant; Regent/Queen Regent; Dowager Queen/Queen Mother '''Style: "Your/His/Her Majesty" (abbreviated HM). After addressing a monarch as "Your Majesty" once, it is correct to address them as either "Sire" for males, or "Ma'am" for females, for the remainder of a conversation. Territory: '''Kingdom '''Concept: '''A king (male) or a queen (female) is the ruler of a kingdom, where they have the highest authority. They are usually assisted by a royal council and by a Mage advisor. See notes on royal consorts and regencies below this table. Meanwhile, rulers of Skellige are technically not as powerful as true kings or queens, given the size of the islands forces they are more akin to dukes and duchesses. A dowager queen is the widow of a king, she does not necessarily inherit his power. A queen mother is a particular type of dowager queen, being the mother of the reigning monarch. A queen who rules in her own right and not due to marriage to a king is a queen regnant. A regent is not the same as a regnant, despite the similar spelling. A regent assumes temporary power until the rightful, or most suitable heir can take the throne. See more information on regencies below this chart. '''Example: King Radovid V, King Tankred, and many more. Archduke/Archduchess Style: "His/Her Imperial and Royal Highness" (abbreviation HI&RH), oral address "Your Imperial and Royal Highness". Territory: 'Archduchy, unless honorific. '''Concept: '''An archduke (male) or archduchess (female) is one of the highest positions a noble can hold, short of being king or queen. However, it's more of an honorary title than having any authority behind it. '''Example: '''King Henselt was honorifically called the Archduke of Ban Ard, as well. Grand Duke/Grand Duchess Alt. Grand Prince/Grand Princess '''Style: '''A ''grand duke (male) or grand duchess (female) is somewhat strangely, styled as "Royal Highness" (HRH), possibly because of the connection of many grand-ducal houses to royal ones or as the "highest style beneath" that of a king. The heir to the throne (hereditary grand duke) was sometimes styled as "Royal Highness", otherwise as "Grand Ducal Highness" (HGDH). Junior members of the family also generally bore the lower title of prince/princess with the style of "Grand Ducal Highness" (HGDH). A grand prince (male) or grand princess (female) is styled "Imperial Highness" (abbreviation HIH), instead. 'Territory: '''Grand Duchy or Grand Principality '''Concept: '''A grand prince, or grand duke, is ranked below king and emperor but above a sovereign prince. Prince/Princess '''Style: '"Your/His/Her Royal Highness"(HRH), or "Your/His/Her Highness" (HH). "Your/His/Her Imperial Highness" (HIH) is used if the individual descends from an emperor rather than a king. An heir apparent, alternatively called a Crown Prince or Crown Princess, is a person who is first in a line of succession and cannot be displaced from inheriting by the birth of another person. An heir presumptive, by contrast, is someone who is first in line to inherit a title but who can be displaced by the birth of a more eligible heir. 'Territory: '''If they rule their own land and are never to become king or queen, a prince or princess might oversee a ''principality. A principality (or princedom) can either be a monarchical feudatory or a sovereign state, ruled or reigned over by a monarch with the title of prince or by a monarch with another title within the generic use of the term prince. '''Concept: A prince (male) or princess (female) is generally a child of the currently ruling royal family. If they were the eldest child, they're usually the next in line to become king or queen. In general, holders of this title are: • A former monarch upon abdication. • The heir apparent to the throne. • The husband of the monarch. • The spouse of the heir apparent. • The legitimate children of the monarch and the wife of any legitimate son of the monarch. • The legitimate children of the heir apparent. • Prince of the Blood, or Princess of the Blood, i.e. a person legitimately descended in dynastic line from any of a realm's hereditary monarchs. Example: '''Ciri is technically the true imperial princess of Nilfgaard, and royal princess of Cintra - but Fake Ciri has effectively taken her place, moreover marrying Ciri's real father. Yup. It's complicated. Duke/Duchess '''Style: "Your Grace" (by inferiors) or "Duke" (by social equals) the first time in conversation, followed by "Sir" (or "of Duchy", if addressed by a very close friend or relative). "Your Grace" (by inferiors) or "Duchess" (by social equals) the first time in conversation, followed by "Madam" or "Ma'am." Territory: '''Duchy '''Concept: A duke (male) or duchess (female) can either be a monarch ruling over a duchy or a member of royalty or nobility, historically of highest rank below the monarch or monarch's heir. They are sometimes military commanders of a province, as well. Example: Despite have the title of Queen of the Skellige Isles, Cerys an Craite's collective power would likely only put her on par with a ruling duchess elsewhere in the world. Marquess/Marchioness Alt. Marquis/Marquise; Margrave/Margravine Style: "The Most Honourable The Marquess of/de X". Less formally styled "Lord X', and his wife "Lady X", with X representing the name of their marquisate, marquessate, or margraviate and not their given name - "Lordship" and "Ladyship"; "My Lord" and "My Lady". As with dukes, all sons of a marquess have the courtesy style of "the Lord Forename Surname" and all daughters have the courtesy style of "the Lady Forename Surname". The style for the eldest son, however, is often trumped by a subsidiary title of his father, such as earl or viscount, which is used instead. Especially for signing documents, the signature being only the name of the title, X). This form of signature is true for all peers, including peers by courtesy. For example, in real life, The Marquess of Salisbury would sign his name merely "Salisbury". A marquess by courtesy, however (who would always be the heir to a dukedom, since the courtesy title of an heir must always be at least one rank below that of the peer), does not enjoy the style of "Most Honourable", but is merely Marquess of X, without the definite article. The genuine marquess as a peer, however, is always "The Most Honourable The Marquess of X", to differentiate a marquess by courtesy (i.e., the heir to a dukedom) from a marquess in his own right. Territory: ' Marquisate, Marquessate, or Margraviate. Sometimes also March, March Lands, or Marches. '''Concept: '''A ''marquess / marquis / margrave (male) or a marchioness / marquise / margravine (female) is a noble who has the task of ruling over lands that are usually along the "marches", i.e. bordering another realm or along dangerous frontiers. '''Example: '''Marie de Mercey, one of Dijkstra's lovers. Count/Countess Alt. Earl (male); Jarl '''Style: "The Count of/de X"Less formally styled "Lord X', and his wife "Lady X", with X representing the name of their county or earldom and not their given name - "Lordship" and "Ladyship"; "My Lord" and "My Lady". The eldest son of an earl, though not himself a peer, is entitled to use a courtesy title, usually the highest of his father's lesser titles (if any), for instance the eldest son of an earl could potentially be styled as a viscount if there is a viscounty within the same earldom. Younger sons of counts are styled "The Honourable Forename Surname", and daughters, "The Lady Forename Surname". Territory: '''County, Earldom, or Jarldom. '''Concept: A count (male) or countess (female) is generally a vassal of a king or emperor. Usually the king gives them a land (a county) where they rule and keep the order in the king's place. In the real world, this title is akin to earl. There is no female equivalent for earl, countess is used again in its stead. The word earl actually comes from the Scandinavian word jarl, they are not essentially interchangeable. Jarls in the Witcher-verse seem to be a combination of Scandinavian "jarls" as well as, given the clan structure, Scottish clan chiefs. Thus, within Skellige a jarl is likely seen as one step down from Skellige's current monarch - outside of Skellige, however, the grander courts of the realms would regard them as only an earl or count in rank. While jarls helm their own clan, they effectively oversee a territory (small isles, or regions of larger islands) and number of smaller clans as well. Example: 'For ''counts, Cahir (who was also a knight by profession), or Arthur Tailles. For earls, Gedovius Troyden. Or, for jarls, Crach an Craite and Donar an Hindar. Viscount/Viscountess '''Style: '''Styled as either a place name, a surname, or a combination thereof: "The Viscount of/de X". Less formally styled "Lord X', and his wife "Lady X", with X representing the name of their viscounty - "Lordship" and "Ladyship"; "My Lord" and "My Lady". The children of a viscount are known as "The Honourable Forename Surname". '''Territory: '''Viscounty '''Concept: A viscount (male) or viscountess (female) is a vassal of a king or emperor. They usually have the task of keeping the juridical order in a province or colony. Example: Dandelion, whose real name is Julian Alfred Pankratz, could be styled as Viscount de Lettenhove, Viscount Lettenhove, Viscount Pankratz, or Lord Lettenhove. Baron/Baroness Style: '''Normally one refers to or addresses "Baron X" as "Lord X" (with X representing the name of the barony) and his wife as "Lady X". Women who hold baronies in their own right may be styled as "Baroness X", "Lady X". In direct address, they can also be referred to as "My Lord", "Your Lordship", or "Your Ladyship", but never as My Lady (except in the case of a female judge). The husband of a baroness in her own right gains no title or style from his wife. Children of barons and baronesses in their own right, whether hereditary or for life, have the style "The Honourable Forename Surname". After the death of the father or mother, the child may continue to use the style The Honourable. Barons are also sometimes styled "The Right Honourable The Lord X" (The Rt Hon. or Rt Hon). Barons' wives are styled "The Right Honourable The Lady X". When referred to by the Sovereign in public instruments, The Right Honourable is changed to "Our right trusty and well-beloved", with "Counsellor" attached if they are a Privy Counsellor. Courtesy barons are styled "Lord X", and their wives "Lady X": the article "The" is always absent; if the courtesy baron is not a Privy Counsellor, the style The Right Honourable will also be absent. '''Territory: '''Barony '''Concept: A baron (male) or baroness (female) is a vassal of a king or emperor. Generally they will administer a land of the king, where they must keep the order. Example: Palmerin de Launfal, Maria Louisa La Valette, or Phillip Strenger. Baronet/Baronetess Style: '"The Baronet of X", with X representing the name of their baronetcy and not their given name. Like knights, baronets are usually accorded the style "Sir" before their first name. Baronetesses in their own right use "Dame", also before their first name, while wives of baronets use "Lady" followed by the husband's (marital) surname only, this by longstanding courtesy. Wives of baronets are not baronetesses; only women holding baronetcies in their own right are so styled. '''Territory: '''Baronetcy '''Concept: '''A ''baronet (male) or baronetess (female) is one of the lowest rankings, just above knights. They're considered almost commoners. '''Example: Ignatius Verrieres was the Baronet of Amavet Fortress and consequent Lord of White Orchard. He was executed by Nilfgaard. Knight/Dame Style: '''"Sir" (male) or "Dame" (female). '''Territory: '''Fief, or "Knight's Fee", usually a small village or estate. '''Concept: An honorary title of knighthood by a monarch or other political leader for service of a monarch or to a country, especially in a military capacity. Knights also form army units and regiments in some states. For example, in Redania they are grouped into cavalry while in Temeria they prioritize fighting by foot. In Touissant, a number of their rank makes up for the Ducal Guard. Example: 'Geralt was actually knighted by Queen Meve, as well - so he's technically Sir Geralt of Rivia. Royal Consort '''Concept: '''Consorts of reigning monarchs or lords are sometimes forbidden, due to ancient laws, to style themselves as equals to their spouse. In these cases, if they're still of aristocratic blood, they are usually styled by the next lesser rank in the peerage system. What this means, is if the monarch or lord dies their spouse cannot inherit their power directly. The only loophole to this where monarchy is considered is regency, thus if the widow or widower had children with said monarch - and those children are too young to assume power - the spouse can become a Regent, if male, or Queen Regent, if female. '''Example: '''Empress Cirilla (aka Fake Ciri) Regency Alt. Regent/Queen Regent; Regency Council; Interrex; Chancellor '''Concept: '''Regencies also happen when a monarch unexpectedly dies and leaves no clear or suitable heir. In these instances, a single individual vies to assume the interim role of Regent or Queen Regent or a collective of individuals might opt to avoid a single person having all of the power by, instead, forming a Regency Council. Regency periods, especially those that last too long, are often the cause of wars and political scheming. In Temeria, specifically, an ''interex is the word used for a short-term regent. In Redania, the word chancellor is used instead and the regency itself is referred to as an interregnum. a Regency Council is formed, with the chancellor at the head of such. 'Example: '''Following the assassination of king Vizimir II the Just, although appearances suggested that his widow, Hedwig of Malleore ruled the kingdom, it was actually ruled by a Regency Council, headed by Sigismund Dijkstra and Philippa Eihart. Later, Hedwig's son, Radovid V took his rightful place. Hierarch '''Style: '"Your/His/Her Holiness". 'Concept: '''The highest ranking person in a priestly hierarchy, who often serve as mediator during sealing of various treaties after wars. Viceroy '''Style: '"Your/His/Her Excellency" While viceroy is non-specific to gender, a vicereine denotes a viceroy's wife. 'Territory: '''Viceroyalty '''Concept: '''Viceroy (male or female) is a non-noble title given to an official who runs an area (whether it be a city or country) as the representative of a monarch. The adjectival form is "viceregal", less often "viceroyal". '''Example: '''Ge'els of Tir ná Lia. Ambassador Alt. Emissary '''Style: '''Ambassador followed by surname; "His/Her/Your Excellency" followed by surname or the country represented or assigned to. '''Concept: '''Ambassadors are the personal representatives of their sovereign, they are almost always members of the higher aristocratic ranks. They are required to travel extensively. '''Example: '''His Excellency von Hinn, Nilfgaardian Ambassador to Toussaint, or just simply Ambassador von Hinn. Minister Alt. Envoy, Vicegerent '''Style: '"Minister" followed by surname or "His/Her/Your Excellency". 'Concept: '''An ''envoy, or a minister, is a diplomatic representative, not considered a representative of the head of state, but nonetheless with plenipotentiary powers (i.e. full authority to represent the government). A diplomatic mission headed by an envoy would be called a legation rather than an embassy. Meanwhile a vicegerent, or a minister, is an official administrative deputy of a ruler or head of state. Governor Alt. Voivode 'Style: '''Styled "Governor X" or, if particularly militant, "General X". '''Territory: U'sually a city, or a small province known as a voivodeship 'Concept: '''A ''governor or voivode (male or female) is a non-noble title that is given to a public official to govern an area,. Voivodes, in particular, would be on par with barons with regards to military power, however. 'Example: '''Bronibor. Grand Master '''Style: "'Grand Master" followed by first name. '''Concept: Leader of the Order of the Flaming Rose whose authority is almost but not quite the ultimate power; the Grand Master does have superiors, the head (emperor, kings, queens, etc.) of the countries where there are bastions of the Order for example. 'Example: '''Siegfried of Denesle Hierophant/Flaminika Alt. Flaminica; Flaminique '''Style: '"Honourable Hierophant" for males, while simply "Mistress" is used for females. 'Concept: '''Highest leader of a druid circle. Hierophant is reserved for males, while Flaminika is used for females. '''Example: '''Geralt's mother Visenna is a Flaminika, but she was referred to as Mistress. Reverend '''Style: '''Formally, "Reverend" is an adjective which is never used without the full name to follow. '''Concept: '''Reverend is a style most often used as a prefix (meaning it goes before their given name) to the names of ''priests. Seneschal Alt. Castellan; Bailiff; Majordomo 'Style: '''Often referred to by their surname. '''Territory: ' Seneschalty, Castellany, Bailiwick, or Estate. 'Concept: '''A ''seneschal, castellan, or bailiff is a court appointment whose task is to administer the royal house and the servants and to oversee the extent land and jurisdiction appertaining to a castle. On a smaller scale, majordomos provide the same service except with more head butler-related duties. '''Example: '''Windsor Imbra, Sulivoy, and Lazare. Category:Guides Category:Character Creation